


【GGAD】Illusion 幻觉 NC17

by driver_qiao



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_qiao/pseuds/driver_qiao
Summary: ABO。ggAD。PWP？想看问题学生盖/克制教授邓很久了。真不好意思就是这么变态。





	【GGAD】Illusion 幻觉 NC17

金发的勇士第一个跃出海面，重重摔在浅滩上。  
德姆斯特朗向来冷峻寡言的小伙子们瞬间振臂欢呼，主场学校霍格沃茨的支持者们也从座位上跳起，高喊——  
“格林德沃！”

然而胜者无暇旁顾。  
即使争分夺秒从海底冲出的速度犹如飞弹，盖勒特依然将搜救目标保护完好。他扶起仰面半浸在水中的脑袋，拨开发丝与水珠。海水浸泡后的发色更红，脸色更白，连唇色都退成淡粉。他冰凉湿漉的手轻轻拍打对方脸颊，才发现怀中人烫得厉害。  
“教授，你还好吗？”

————————————————————————

邓布利多教授的变形术课在霍格沃茨很受欢迎。  
除开变形术本身的奇趣，教授对青少年教育的确有一套。狮獾鹰蛇恰同学少年，ABO性别又独具个性，激素与情感互相碰撞的青春期比魔法教学更让诸位教授扶额。邓布利多总是温和宽容。有人说这跟他早年经历有关。父母早逝，长兄如父，他还未成年时，就要照顾多病的妹妹和叛逆的弟弟。也有人说，毕竟作为beta，天性平和。更多的人说，没人忍心让那双滑稽半月形眼镜后的蓝眼睛流露失望神情。  
格林德沃选了他的课。

德姆斯特朗的队列犹如行走的礁石，震得悬浮的烛火不住摇动。  
那晚格林德沃吸引了所有人的目光。首先，他走在队伍最前列。其次，他那头金发在尚武朴素的同龄人中太过耀眼。最后，他是个强大的alpha。德姆斯特朗曾因只招收纯正血统学生受人诟病，现在看来，性别歧视也是个问题。他们全是身躯强壮神色坚忍的alpha，而格林德沃毫不收敛的气场尤为突出。

麦格教授用手肘轻碰邓布利多，“那男孩在看你。”  
“哪个？”  
“你一眼就能看到的那个。”  
邓布利多抬眼。  
两双蓝眼睛对上的霎那，年轻人笑笑，举起手中的黄油啤酒，做了个碰杯的手势。  
邓布利多也举杯。两人隔着长桌与人群，共同饮下一口细腻清凉的甜蜜。

————————————————————————

“咳咳……”阿不思被呛到似的轻咳。  
盖勒特扣紧他的后颈，想扶他坐起。然而阿不思抬手覆住他的手指，试图掰开。  
“放开我！”  
“教授，这是三强争霸赛。你，你是我的搜救目标。”  
“我知道。放开我。”  
德姆斯特朗的勇士难得有些茫然。他的教授有些异样。

在幽暗深海见到被海藻束住四肢的搜救目标时，盖勒特几乎以为找错了人。毕竟那位赫奇帕奇会拼死相救的目标是邓布利多教授也不足为奇。  
但他没有一秒迟疑。  
上岸后，在下一场欢呼声中，他看见晚他几秒的赫奇帕奇抱着一个小男孩，显然是年幼的斯卡曼德。  
他没有找错。  
但教授却不对劲。他只穿着衬衫长裤。白衬衫浸成半透明，紧裹着身体，透出泛红皮肤。他的脸颊也在泛红发烫。浸润水汽的蓝眼睛让他想起故乡的春天，矢车菊漫山遍野，蓝色花瓣被浓雾或雨水浸成半透明。他胸口起伏，像呼吸困难，又像在忍耐痛苦。他第一次对他如此简短粗鲁地发号施令。

“教授，你在发烧。”  
盖勒特一如既往不听话，没有放开教授而是靠得更近，在他身上快速而仔细地摸索着，想检查出什么不妥。  
阿不思忍无可忍地呻吟一声。他伸出手，却不是推开，而是揪紧学生衣领，将他拉近。  
气息犹如融化焦糖般甜蜜，又如涌动熔岩般滚烫，喷在盖勒特耳边颈侧。属于omega的渴求与热望喷薄而出，灌进他的衣襟，烘热他的胸口。  
他明白了。

“教授怎么回事？”  
赫奇帕奇的alpha抱着弟弟，望向这边。  
“不许过来！”  
盖勒特抽出魔杖警示道。  
德姆斯特朗的勇士抱紧他的搜救目标，在赛后的人声鼎沸中，施出幻影移形。

————————————————————————

“你知道，霍格沃茨不允许幻影移形。”  
“所以呢？”  
不听话的学生看着邓布利多。他敢说，格林德沃光靠这笑容就能迷倒三所魔法学校的少女们。何况他还天赋过人，英俊霸气，全然偶像风范。邓布利多甚至承认自己所教的变形术对他来说不过小菜一碟。  
不过，这不代表他能擅闯禁书区。  
“所以我会亲自送你。请你跟我回宿舍，现在。”  
“你知道吗，教授。在所有请我去宿舍的人里，你是最直接的一个。”  
“够了，盖勒特。”  
教授终于有些生气。

首先，他在他课上睡觉。  
学生坦然道歉，解释说前一晚太累，更压低声音进一步说明斯莱特林的某位女士可以作证。教授这时还没到无言以对的地步。  
然后，他向他证明自己的变形术水平。  
在课堂上，他对准讲台上的大部头挥出魔咒。《高级变形术指南》瞬间变成神气的白鸟，冲出窗外，飞向天际。那是邓布利多的教科书。  
金发少年摊开手心，接住晃悠落下的一片羽毛。它落在他手心，立即变作一纸书页。  
课堂上爆发出欢呼与掌声。  
于是，教授不得不让他课后留下来。

“鉴于你已经会变形术，格林德沃先生，我建议你学些别的。”  
霍格沃茨有许多对外校生开放的课程。  
“为什么你不教些别的？邓布利多教授。比方说黑魔法防御术。”  
鲜少有人知道邓布利多教授对黑魔法研究颇深。他学生时代曾与当时最有名的魔法大师们通信，畅言抒怀。  
“有人比我更合适。”  
“没有。就我所知。”  
“我读过所有能找到的你的论文，和写给巴沙特姑婆的信笺。我曾去高锥克山谷找那个写出所谓危险言论的作者，没人在家。我读完那些信，有些不止一遍。”  
“然后我决定到霍格沃茨参赛。”  
“我想知道当年格兰芬多的天才现在是什么样子。”  
学生坦然得像是回答课堂提问，显然他做足功课，有备而来。教授依然在微笑。  
“我很遗憾。”   
“很遗憾巴沙特女士没教会你起码的礼貌，黑魔法防御术课也无法教你危险的东西。”  
“我的变形术课恐怕也不能令你满意。”  
“不。”学生说，“至少，你和我想象中一样。”  
“你还年轻，盖勒特。”教授换了称呼，“很多事情……”

盖勒特飞速在阿不思嘴唇轻吻一下。  
像是一只鸟轻啄另一只的试探，也像一把剑轻磕另一把的挑衅。Alpha明显克制住自己冰冷浩瀚的气息，然而双唇相贴的火热触觉在瞬间横冲直撞。  
教授终于无言以对，却也没有惊慌失措。Beta向来冷静自持。  
“别把我当小孩子，阿不思。”学生也换了称呼，“我不是。”  
“你比我想象中更好。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
盖勒特把《高级变形术指南》的残骸送回阿不思手中。仅剩的书页被叠成纸鹤，吹一口气便翩翩飞起，又颓然降落。  
“教授打算怎么做？”

最后，“德姆斯特朗小魔头因弄丢变形术课教授的课本罚去图书馆抄书”的消息瞬间传遍校园。

————————————————————————

世界对他犹如沸腾深海，滚烫翻涌的浪潮不断打来，他勉强挣扎几下，却越陷越深。  
有什么东西捆紧他手脚，犹如活物，越挣扎越紧绷。  
他很热，很怕。他不知道外界和身体在经历什么可怕变化。无法舒缓的痒感接近痛觉，他知道这感觉来自哪里。他羞愧难当。  
有人接近他，抱紧他。这远远不够。  
囚禁封印多年的欲望终于决堤，瞬间反噬整个身心。  
他需要痛觉来舒缓痛觉，欲望来压制欲望，堕落来拯救堕落——他需要alpha。

“阿不思？怎么是你？”  
他迷迷糊糊不知回应的是抗拒还是渴求。  
“教授，你还好吗？”  
这个称呼让他清醒少许。他想要尽快脱身。他想要抑制剂。  
然而他又落入另一个陷阱。束缚更紧，热度更高。身体内部的浪潮让他无法呼吸，他张开口，无法控制自己是呼救还是呻吟。都没有。他没能发声。  
盖勒特吻住他。

不是幻觉。是盖勒特。  
唇舌交换着唾液。两股信息素毫无保留地碰撞融合，仿佛能从口腔融入骨血。Alpha一边亲吻，一边胡乱粗鲁地压制他。比起强行交欢，更像制服一只暴躁的野猫。Omega合不上被吸吮啃咬的嘴唇，涎水从嘴角淌下来。还有另一个地方也在不住地淌水。Omega就要发疯而Alpha假装不在意那个，他一手扣紧身下挣动的手腕，按到头顶，一手来到同样急需安慰的部位。  
半勃起的阴茎被握住时，阿不思咬破嘴唇，不知是谁的。Alpha浩瀚霸道的信息素里混入血腥味。  
“你放开我。”omega沾血的颤抖的嘴唇在说。  
“你在发情。”  
“你放开我。”  
“你他妈是个omega并且在发情，教授。”  
习以为常的称谓此刻是耻辱，也是催情剂。阿不思咬紧嘴唇，无法自控地仰起头。盖勒特亲吻过的喉结在滚动。他当时不知道那是alpha对omega的挑逗，条件反射般想要啃咬。他那时按住他后颈的腺体，加深亲吻。他还以为他禁欲的beta教授恼羞成怒。他现在明白了。  
“是这里吗？”  
他低头吻他的喉结，像狮子撕咬献祭的羔羊，要先扯裂它脆弱的喉管，然后饮尽它的鲜血。  
“是这里吗？”  
他加重力度，握紧手中发烫的滴液的器官，揉搓抽动它。他当然要让这头沉睡多年的兽觉醒，发出长嗥。  
仍在奋力抵抗的omega咬住alpha的肩膀。总是隐藏在温和微笑后的牙齿扎入年轻人结实的肌肉。  
盖勒特更多是愤怒而不是疼痛。  
“你要拒绝我到什么时候？”  
Alpha捏紧omega的下巴。海水浸湿的胡茬又被涎水漫过，几乎打滑。但那下颌线条何其坚毅，几乎令人心痛。

“我爱你。”

————————————————————————

“阿不思，那孩子没抄完《高级变形术指南》就不能上你的课对吗？”  
“是的。”  
教授不是没罚过学生。但那些处罚无足轻重或无需兑现。这次是相当厚的一本书。看来是来真的。  
“可是……”麦格教授斟酌一会，“我还听说那孩子最近其他课也不上，天天窝在图书馆，到很晚很晚。”  
她不强调，阿不思也知道有多晚。近来超过宵禁甚至夜不归宿的名单总有盖勒特。  
“这对他身体不好。三强争霸赛马上开始，你不会希望德姆斯特朗换别的人上场吧？”  
阿不思沉默一会。  
“我想，凭他的能力，抄书用不了这么久。”

他到图书馆找他。  
霍格沃茨的图书馆古老庞杂。有些限制区域即使是阿不思也不能轻易进入。  
比如他此刻所在的黑魔法禁书区。

“晚上好，格林德沃先生。”  
“晚上好，邓布利多教授。”  
学生从地上站起，碰倒脚边垒起的书堆。吊灯轻微晃动，在盖勒特乱糟糟的金发上荡漾着光环。德姆斯特朗的裘皮披风胡乱裹着他，上面落着古老禁书的灰尘。  
“你在找我吗？”  
“你知道，霍格沃茨不允许幻影移形。” 阿不思没有正面回答。  
“所以呢？”  
“所以我会亲自送你。请你跟我回宿舍，现在。”  
“你知道吗，教授。在所有请我去宿舍的人里，你是最直接的一个。”  
“够了，盖勒特。”  
教授终于有些生气，“请你停止这些恶劣行径。”话音刚落，地上的书嗖嗖归架。他并不常用无杖魔法，但此刻掏出魔杖，未免让场面变得过于紧张。他们不至于。  
盖勒特眼中露出称赞，他的无杖魔法还不及教授纯熟。他走向阿不思。  
阿不思后退一步，拉开距离。但盖勒特还在靠近。他的学生比他高一些。阿不思再退一步，却撞上书架，碰落灰尘。  
恶劣的学生不仅靠得太近，还抬手摘掉教授的眼镜。他直视他。  
“阿不思。”他低声说，“你对恶劣一无所知。”  
他吻他的教授。

他还记得上一个吻。  
年轻人的嘴唇很凉很薄，贴过来时搅动的气息却很烫很乱。他的学生无畏无忌，在那个飞快的吻中像只闷头乱撞的幼兽。  
他只当是少年意气，而此刻学生真正用上力气在反驳。  
盖勒特将他推拒的双手抓紧，扣在头顶，一个投降的姿势。身后古旧木架发出几声吱呀。吊灯被惊醒似的晃动，暖黄灯光融掉玻璃窗上交叠的身影。这个图书馆禁区角落在逐渐升温。  
这次的吻很凶。阿不思仰起头试图找回呼吸，灯光像是隔着海面的月亮，而他越沉越深。学生的唇舌退出后仍不肯停下，沿着仰头绷紧的肌肉线条，从下颌一直吻到脖颈，在突起滚动的喉结逗留，轻咬舔舐。然后，他颈后的腺体被湿热粗糙的手掌扣紧。Alpha的热量几乎冲破被药物控制的肌肤。  
阿不思的魔杖瞬间抵住盖勒特的胸膛。  
“盖勒特，你对我也一无所知。”  
“我上次说过，你还年轻。很多事情不过是幻觉。”  
年轻人当然有权产生各种模糊莽撞的幻觉，比如一知半解的崇拜，比如遥不可及的理想，比如年少轻狂的誓言，比如爱。  
“那就让我更了解你，阿不思。”学生看着他不再年轻的教授，“让我们一起证明这是不是幻觉。”  
“至少你的反应不是。”盖勒特微笑，阿不思没见过他这么稚气又蛮不讲理的笑容。  
“你敢说你不喜欢我吗？”

阿不思第一次在霍格沃茨使用幻影移形。  
次日，“变形术课教授不惜违规将德姆斯特朗小魔头抓回宿舍”的消息传遍校园。  
麦格教授扶住额头。

————————————————————————

阿不思记不清自己是什么时候射出来的。  
只记得欲望释放在盖勒特手中的瞬间，他年轻的学生仍在耳边低语。混杂着不堪入耳的浑话和无法自拔的情话。时而羞辱他说他像个婊子，时而指责他说他是个骗子，还说爱他。  
清明神志稍稍回到他脑海。他开始疑心这一切不过是一夜春梦，一场幻觉。

“你是我的。”  
他伏跪在地，亲吻和低语沿着发红湿热皮肤下的骨骼一路滚落。  
“你是我的教授，我的搜救对象，我的omega。”  
喷着热气的唇又回到后颈，在常年小心遮蔽的腺体流连。  
“不。盖勒特。”  
“你知道吗？我最讨厌规则，类似alpha只能喜欢omega，学生不能喜欢教授。”  
“但好歹我有喜欢的两个。”  
Alpha的手指开始试探地滑入隐秘的缝隙。战栗如电流从尾椎骨传至全身。Alpha再次开口时带着笑意。  
“第一，你在海底救的是你最爱的人。”  
不断开合的穴口等得太久，毫不矜持地含住入侵的手指，继续涌出润滑的体液证明自己已经准备完毕。  
“第二，就是这个有求必应屋。”  
有求必应。Alpha的手指插入omega渴求的肠道，褶皱层层收紧又被迫扩张。  
阿不思咬紧自己的手臂不喊出声，而眼泪簌簌地落下。盖勒特撩起汗湿的金发，露出同样蓝色的眼睛，看着omega忍泣的脸。  
“别哭。”他亲吻他的眼泪，“还没到你哭的时候。”

年轻人开始解衣服。  
他已经被情欲烧灼成灰，融成烂泥，而对方竟然还全副武装衣冠楚楚。  
德姆斯特朗厚重贴身的长袍已经湿透，脱去后露出北境特有的白皙皮肤。盖勒特有纹身。古老复杂的图案嵌入结实背部和修长手臂，像某种暗喻。  
“我应该也在你身上纹下图案。”  
“不急，标记的方式有很多种。”  
“不，不可以。盖勒特——”

Alpha攻势无可抵挡。  
毫无章法又直击弱点的冲撞让omega初尝情事的肠道既痛又爽。  
阿不思一阵耳鸣，最后才听清发颤的痛苦又满足的放浪音调是来自自己。  
粗壮火热的阴茎碾开每一道皱褶。他要他的身体记住他。然后，越进越深，直到顶住某个穴口。隐秘又淫靡，青涩又情色。他是最先征服开垦这片处女地的人，也会是最后一个。  
“不……”阿不思恐惧得心脏揪紧，他想挣开，然而腰被紧紧握住，胯被牢牢按紧。  
没有人会临阵收手。  
爱怎么收回？暴雨前沉重粘稠的天空，呲呲作响的导火索，饱胀光滑的花苞，冲破冰层的瀑布，拉到绷紧的弓箭。一切蓄势待发不可回头。年轻人的爱不是想触碰又收回手，而是所有这些蓄势待发的东西。  
他只觉得眼泪冲刷着脸颊，口中发出断断续续的恳求。

然而盖勒特射在他背上。乳白粘稠的体液顺着脊骨流淌。  
“别哭，阿不思。”  
“我爱你。”

Alpha的牙齿刺破皮肤扎入腺体，信息素迅速交汇。阿不思这才辨认出盖勒特的气味犹如雪松与海浪，冰冷浩瀚。和omega清甜微酸的味道融合。  
一个临时标记。

————————————————————————

“你猜那孩子的舞伴是谁？”  
“哪个？”  
“我们的三强争霸赛勇士。”  
麦格教授在热心预测各种配对，而她的同事显得漠不关心。  
阿不思铺平夹在笔记本中的残页，它曾是由《高级变形术指南》其中一页折成的纸鹤。上面有他的笔记，也有北境学生毫不客气的粗放字迹——  
“教授，做我的舞伴吧！”  
麦格教授觉得阿不思魂不守舍，只好换个话题。  
“有没有人跟你说，你最近闻起来像柠檬雪宝？这可不是幻觉吧。”  
“呃，不是。”

**Author's Note:**

> GGAD认真磕太虐。写PWP看个爽吧。


End file.
